Fallen Angel
by savingvenus-xo
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have different ideas of fun when it comes to celebrating Christmas together. One-shot. Percabeth. Extract on my profile.


**I made a tumblr account. Link is on my profile. Follow for more, shorter one shots ;)**

* * *

The snow fell like little pieces of cotton wool being dropped from above. The wind whisked the droplets to the east slightly, causing the sides of glass-paned buildings to be covered in a carpet of sleet.

The ground was unseen due to the calf-high blanket coating the pavement. It was a scene out of a Disney animation - no matter which direction Percy turned to look at his eyes were almost blinded by the immense whiteness.

Percy trudged his was through the snow, nodding a hello at the other pedestrians also trying to get home. Anyone who stayed outside in these conditions obviously didn't have many brain cells. Just as well that Percy wasn't "anyone".

He made his way through the lobby and into the lift, pressing the number which he had become so accustomed to with his free hand. The lift played Christmas music, very accurate for the time of the year. Percy found himself humming along to the familiar tune of _I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas_.

The lift doors opened, displaying a short hallway before the oak door which concealed his favourite person in the entire world. Even after dating for just over two years the thought of seeing her elegant face made Percy's heart skip a beat. He felt as if he was 12 again, seeing the pretty girl at the checkout.

He did his special knock, letting Annabeth know it was him. Before he knew it, Annabeth was standing before him, that smile which lit up her face plastered on. Her hair was tied back as usual, a few messy ringlets of gold escaping the elastic's hold. She wore a light pink woollen knit jumper and light blue wash jeans along with fluffy socks. Percy managed to take all of this in during about 5 seconds, as that's all he had before Annabeth was leaning forwards to give him a peck on the cheek.

'Hey,' she said, still smiling.

'Hey,' Percy repeated, the same smile working its way onto his face too.

'Wanna come in?' she asked. She gestured to the sofa which had a brown throw blanket folded neatly on one cushion and a plethora of cushions on the rest. It looked incredibly inviting, however Percy simply shook his head.

Annabeth knitted her eyebrows, however Percy continued to smile, finding his girlfriend's confusion adorable.

'Uh, okay then...what _did _you want to do?' she asked.

Percy didn't reply, instead his lips tugged into the cheeky grin which Annabeth had grown to become weary of.

'Oh no. Do I still have time to close the door?' she joked.

Percy's grin grew wider as he shook his head. 'I got you something.'

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Percy took her silence as a cue to hand her the ominous black carrier bag from behind his back.

Annabeth's confusion grew as she was handed the bag. She couldn't help but feel the butterflies floating around in her gut; no matter how many gifts Percy got her, she would always be filled with glee.

However her happiness drained as her lifted the thick, brown parka out of the bag. 'Oh no you don't.' She held the coat as if it was about to bite her.

'What?' Percy asked innocently, unable to wipe the cheeky grin off his face.

'I am not, I repeat _not _going outside in this weather, Percy! It's like what, minus 10 degrees out there? Nuh-uh. Forget it. No way!' she said sternly.

Percy jutted out his lower lip and broke out the puppy eyes. Annabeth clenched her jaw. 'No.' she repeated.

'Aw, come on, Annabeth,' Percy pleaded, pulling her arm gently towards him. 'It's just snow.'

Her eyebrows shot up. 'It's _freezing _snow! I was hoping to have a nice time _inside_ while was snuggle and watch romance films,' she said wistfully. 'Not go outside as freeze our arses off!'

Percy wouldn't admit it, but that did sound tempting. However a chance to see Annabeth with snow in her hair and clinging on to him in an attempt to stay warm? Now _that _ was a lot more tempting.

'Please?' he begged, tilting his head to the side slightly. Annabeth kept up her steely expression for about three seconds before sighing dramatically. 'Let me get my boots,' she mumbled.

X-X-X

The two of them plodded along to the empty park at the end of the street. On a normal day the fields would be full of little kids playing tag, older couples walking hand-in-hand and dog walkers playing fetch. However today the fields were completely empty except from the hoard of snowflakes littering the ground.

Annabeth linked her arm with Percy's, using him for warmth as much as balance. Even if there was no one else around, it would be incredibly humiliating to fall flat on her face in front of her boyfriend, no matter how comfortable they were with each other.

It took them almost ten minutes to reach the park, whereas it would have taken them four usually. Annabeth felt extremely silly being in a large park with only Percy, but the excitement on Percy's face kept her from going back.

'So, we're here now. What did you want to do?' Annabeth asked, rubbing her gloved hands together in an attempt to keep up her body temperature.

Percy gave her a cheeky smile. 'Make a snowman?'

Annabeth rolled her eyes. 'What are you, five?'

'Oh come on, please? I'll make the base and you make the head, okay?'

He didn't give her time to argue as he was already moulding a sphere and rolling it on the floor. Annabeth huffed, gathering a clump of snow in her hands and rolling it across the floor. From time to time she would spare a glance at Percy, observing him concentrating on his ball, pushing his wild black hair from his face. He was doing it all wrong; he should be alternating between going forwards and horizontally, but Annabeth couldn't bring herself to correct him. The proud gleam in his sea green eyes warmed her heart.

'Done!' Percy shouted from a few metres away. Annabeth looked up to him with a dead expression.

'I'm right here, you know,' she muttered. Percy just smiled, making Annabeth feel guilty for not enjoying their time together as much as Percy was. Nope - her fingers were still frozen. She didn't care.

Begrudgingly she rolled her snowball over to Percy's one. Annabeth was right about Percy having the wrong technique as her ball was _much _larger than his.

'Uh, maybe mine should go on the bottom?' she offered. She could tell Percy felt a little embarrassed, his girlfriend (who was a lot smaller than he was) managed to make a bigger ball of snow than the Saviour of Olympus could. Ouch.

He merely nodded, lifting his undersized snowball on top. Annabeth couldn't help but smile, even if she couldn't feel her face. Percy sulking due to his male ego? Adorable. She plodded up to him and wrapped her arms around his larger and very muscular one. She rested her head on his shoulder.

'How about we just go inside?' she asked sweetly. In fact on the inside she was pretty sure she would be an Annabeth-cicle if they stayed out any longer.

Percy looked down at his girlfriend once he had secured the head on his dilapidated snowman. 'Nope.'

'Why not?' Annabeth whined. She felt a little too much like a daughter of Aphrodite, but at the moment she would kill for a little charmspeak.

'We haven't made snow angels yet,' Percy said very matter-of-factly. Annabeth sighed, a cloud of mist circling Percy's face.

She untangled herself from Percy and spread her arms wide. 'Well then?' she said in a monotone voice.

Before she could drop her arms to her side, Percy had pushed her down into the snow. She sunk a few inches into the fresh snowflakes, leaving an Annabeth cut-out where she had fallen.

She spat out a few snow flakes which had landed in her shocked open mouth. 'Percy Jackson! I swear on the river Styx I will -'

She stopped talking once she heard Percy's guffaws. His roar of laugher warmed her inside and out and she couldn't help but see the lighter side of the situation. Yes, she had just been pushed into the snow. And yes, she couldn't feel her butt. But _Percy _had pushed her, and _Percy_ would offer to warm her up without a second thought.

She would still kill him, though.

X-X-X

Once Percy had ceased his laughter he heaved Annabeth out of her snow cocoon. Her hair had turned white with snowflakes and her nose was as red as a tomato. Percy kissed it lightly.

'Can we go now?' she asked desperately. Percy have her a sheepish smile - he felt guilty to be responsible for her distress.

'Not yet,' he told her, wrapping his arms around her shivering waist.

'Percy I'm freezing! All you want to do is make stupid snowmen and snow angels! I wanted to spend our first proper Christmas as a couple having fun! Not...not _this_!' she yelled, gesturing to the field around her.

Percy's heart dropped. He knew she was a little uncomfortable but he didn't know he had upset her this much. Maybe he really was as oblivious as people said he was.

It must have shown on his expression as she signed, holding his face with her raw hands. 'Percy...I'm sorry. It's just that I had planned for us to be, well, inside. And warm. And not be making snowmen,' she said with a light laugh. 'Come on, we can change into pyjamas and curl up together with the left over lasagne.'

Percy looked upwards, right between the two oak trees. Maybe Annabeth was right - this was a dumb idea. He was just about to agree with her when the first firework sped up into the sky and burst into a million colours.

Annabeth gasped, her eyes wide. Three more fireworks exploded into a ray of sparks, lighting up the dull sky between the large trees. 'I-is this why you brought me here?' she asked, her eyes full of surprise and wonder. Percy had never seen them so large. As the fireworks detonated, shimmers of colours flitted across Annabeth's gorgeous grey eyes, lighting them up. He had never seen a sight so beautiful and encapsulating. He couldn't tear away his gaze from her eyes.

He nodded, pulling her close and kissing her hair. Annabeth kept her eyes fixated on the fireworks show, wrapping her arms around his waist. 'Merry Christmas,' Percy mumbled into her hair.

'Merry Christmas,' she repeated breathlessly, ogling the bright sky.

The last firework exploded onto the sky; a heart heart shape which burst into a countless number of mesmerising colours. Another gasp escaped Annabeth's lips.

Percy tightened his sideways hold on Annabeth's waist. He rested his head against hers as she leant her head into the crook of Percy's neck.

'I chose that one for you,' he told her. She looked up appreciatively, the only emotion in her eyes being love.

Before she could answer another firework lit up the sky, this one of a fish. Annabeth knitted her eyebrows.

'I, uh, chose that one too,' Percy mumbled into her hair.

Annabeth laughed, a laugh so loud that she probably woke up the whole street. But that didn't matter; Percy would embarrass himself time and time again to hear the girl he loved laugh like this.

He stopped her giggles with a passionate kiss, a fist in her hair and the other pulling her closer by the waist. He could still feel Annabeth shaking from laugher, which make his cheeks heat up, but he didn't care. He would just keep kissing her until she stopped.

He ended up kissing her for a very long time indeed.

* * *

**Aw Percy, you so cute :') I'm not too happy with this story so I'll probably write another Percabeth one; more for you guys I guess haha.**

**If you guys didn't know already: I'm writing a one-shot for every PJO/HOO couple, homosexual as much as hetrosexual. But only ones that make sense, eg not Leo and his table or Jason and his brick. **

**So if you want to get involved please do, more information about that on my profile.**

**If I got tumblr for my stories would you follow me? **

**Please reviews with your thoughts (/^_^)/**


End file.
